Rosy Life Riders
The , formerly called the were a kidnapping gang from around Sabaody Archipelago. They ride on a flying fish, hence their gang's name. Their leader is Duval. With the handles on their flying fish and the way they dress, they resemble a biker gang. Since Duval's face alteration, however, the gang was reformed into the "Rosy Life Riders", and their purpose changed. Flying Fishes The flying fishes that the gang members ride on are roughly as big as dolphins, and can stay above water for five minutes. Although these fishes can fly in air, they are much faster underwater: in fact, their speed in water is second only to merfolk. The fishes have motorcycle handles, pedals, seats, and some other cosmetic designs installed on them, so the riders can ride them with ease. The riders also have underwater oxygen masks prepared alongside their seats, in case they need to dive into the sea. While the gang members ride the flying fishes, their leader Duval instead rides Motobaro, a bison with special breathing apparatus that allows underwater travel. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc The Flying Fish Riders were first seen helping the Macro Pirates kidnap Hatchan, a former member of the Arlong Pirates, and holding him in their base. In order to save their friend and assist his partners Keimi and Pappug, the Straw Hats fought against and subsequently defeated them. Sanji completed the matter by rearranging leader Duval's face, allowing him to see the fault of his ways and allowing them to become friendlier with the Straw Hats and give up on the slave trade. After Keimi was captured by other slave traders on the Sabaody Archipelago, Sanji requested their assistance to help find her and get her out of her predicament. To which they do by finding the Straw Hats on the island and flying them to the auction house were Keimi is being held. After that incident they part ways, promising to help the crew while they were still on the island. Later they are seen watching over the Thousand Sunny so it can be coated, unaware that the Straw Hats had been knocked off the island. Post-War Arc They are seen again still guarding the Thousand Sunny and prevented a group of thugs from stealing the ship. They then prepare to face off against Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Battle for the Sunny A year after the Straw Hats disappearance, the Rosy Life Riders, along with Hatchan and PX-0 are embroiled in a mighty battle against the Marines, which resulted in the Marines retreating. Duval and the Rosy Life Riders sustained severe injuries. Straw Hats Return Arc Two years after the war and the reunion of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Rosy Life Riders were seen surrounding Duval, and heavily bandaged, presumably due to helping their boss defend the Thousand Sunny. One of the unnamed members saved Brook from being arrested by the Marines. External Links * Flying fish - Wikipedia article about Flying fish. Site Navigation ca:Genets de la Vida Rosa it:Bellavita Rider zh:飛魚騎士 Category:Kidnappers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists